


The Rules

by debit



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I was looking something up on the Dagon Age wiki, I ran across this bit in Alain's info:<br/>If Hawke subsequently talks to Alain in the Gallows courtyard, he tells that the Starkhaven Circle was never like this. The templars beat the mages and no one says a thing. They won't let him send mail out, and he found a letter to his parents that they burned in the furnace. Finally, Ser Karras promised to make him Tranquil if Alain told anyone he has been in Alain's chambers.</p><p>I requested something pertaining to that final line on the meme, but had no takers.  And then my id perked up and said, “Dude.  DUDE.  Open up a blank doc.  I got this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

This time was different, Alain thought. Karras entered his room after lights out, and that was normal, but then he ordered Alain to strip and kneel and then blindfolded him.

His world dark, he waited, listened at the clinks and clatters that meant Karras was removing his outer armour and finally dared to speak. “Why,” he began, then fell silent when Karras cuffed him. 

“Perhaps you don’t remember what it is your mouth should be doing,” Karras said, his voice even. “Do we need to have another lesson in discipline?”

Not daring to answer aloud, Alain shook his head. 

“Then get started.”

Alain lowered himself until he was on his hands and knees, then crawled forward until his fingers touched the hard leather of Karras’ boots. He ghosted his fingers up to the heavy belt that held Karras’ sword, then hesitantly went just below to the opening of his trousers.

“Get on with it,” Karras growled.

Fingers clumsy, he unfastened the ties at the front, then carefully pulled out Karras’s cock, already half hard. It was shameful, but Alain felt a corresponding hardness between his legs. It wasn’t that he craved this, he thought. He didn’t even like it. But his body, denied contact of any other sort, didn’t seem to recognize that this was not something to be desired. He licked his lips, then lowered his head.

The taste and smell of Karras were familiar by now, as were his likes and dislikes. Alain went to work with his tongue first, long, careful strokes from the base to the tip that soon had Karras fully hard. He shifted forward, hands braced and opened his mouth, then gave a rub with his tongue along the thick, central vein and lowered his head. He was halfway down when there was there click of the door opening. He paused, panicked and then hard heavy footsteps, and then a clunk as the door shut. 

He tried to pull away, and lifted a hand to pull at the blindfold, but Karras’ hand landed heavily on the top of his head and held him still.

“You don’t need to know who it is,” Karras said. “And I didn’t say to stop.” 

Alain whimpered around the cock in his mouth, but obediently bobbed his head slowly up and down.

“Bet you think it’s a Templar behind you, don’t you? But what if it’s another mage, one of your friends, watching you suck me off with your pretty little whore’s mouth.” 

He shook his head, tears starting under the blindfold, but Karras simply laughed and said, “Spread your legs, pet. Let your friend see.” When he didn’t immediately obey, Karras grabbed a handful of hair and gave a cruel tug. “I said, spread them.”

With a muffled sob, Alain shifted his knees apart, felt his cock sway with the movement, heavy and hard.

“You see? He cries, but he likes it.” The hand in his hair gave him a rough caress. “Don’t you, pretty pet?”

No, Alain wanted to say, but instead he used his tongue as he’d been taught to caress the cock slowly fucking his mouth. Maybe this would be all, he thought, maybe Karras would be happy with simply shaming him in front of someone else. 

But then he felt a fingertip trace his hole, a delicate, questioning touch around the sensitive perimeter. Once, twice, and then it stopped to lightly rub at the entrance. He shivered when the touch withdrew, then almost cried when a hand grasped each cheek and firmly pulled them apart. The touch returned, lighter, wetter, and he moaned when he realized it was a tongue.

“He’s like a peach, isn’t he?” Karras stroked his hair and said, “A tasty, ripe little peach.”

The tongue flickered at his entrance, then gave him a firm lick before stabbing in and Alain trembled at the sensation; his hips wanted to rock back into it and he shook his head again.

“Here now, none of that,” Karras said sharply, then yanked Alain’s head back until his cock pulled free. “What’s the first rule? Eh?” he barked out and gave Alain’s head a shake, his fingers tight in a cruel grip.

“I don’t get to say no,” Alain gasped out. The tongue probed a little deeper, then paused and he whimpered.

“And the second?”

He could feel the person’s breath, hot and moist, against his tender flesh and that, more than the hands on his backside, more that the tongue inside him, made him aware that it was another person behind him, someone he knew, not just a series of disembodied body parts. Tears choked his voice as he whispered, utterly ashamed, “Be a good pet.”

“That’s right. Now, how are you going to be a good pet?”

He stifled a sob as the tongue inside him began to move again, to gently fuck in and out. “Do as I’m told,” he whispered.

“Exactly so, and don’t make a fuss. Do you want to be good?”

Alain nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Then get your mouth back where it belongs and stop trying to fight.”

He lowered his head and blindly opened his mouth, trusting Karras’ hands to guide him. The head slid between his lips, and then he struggled to not gag when Karras shoved all the way in until pubic hair tickled his lips and his forehead rested against Karrass abdomen. Karras held his head still while his breath whistled through his nose as he swallowed, then swallowed again, trying in vain to dislodge the cock in his throat.

Karras let out a muttered oath, then made a shallow thrust in before pulling back out halfway. “Not yet,” he growled. “Slowly.” And then, “Good boy,” when Alain carefully drew back and used his lips and his tongue to tease just where the head flared out, then slowly rocked forward, taking it in until his throat was full, and then back until the head just kissed his lips, then repeated the motions, his entire being focused on the thick cock in his mouth.

And then a finger moved alongside the tongue still gently fucking him, and a moan escaped him as he realized that he’d been rocking back into it, and that his legs had spread even further, as if to invite a deeper touch. He felt a puff of air, as if the person behind him had let out a silent laugh, then another finger joined the first.

“You’re going to spoil him,” Karras said, yet his hand was still gentle as it rested heavily on the top of Alain’s head.

The tongue withdrew, and Alain felt a kiss pressed just above where the fingers still thrust in. Those too withdrew after a moment, then returned, slick, and pressed into him, but then were still. 

Alain whimpered as he took and held Karras’ cock deep in his throat, then tentatively pushed back and was rewarded with a deliberate thrust of the fingers. “Very good pet,” Karras murmured, and Alain was ashamed that he groaned in gratitude at the praise. 

He was teased open as he rocked back and forth, fingers on one end, Karras’ cock on the other, until it felt wrong for his throat to be empty, for the fingers to pull back. Then firm hands settled on his hips, and something blunt and thick nudged its way inside him, and he moaned around his mouthful as he was filled again.

“LIke that, don’t you? You like being filled with two cocks at once,” Karras muttered and Alain didn’t shake his head, just spread his legs wider as they trembled. “Next time,” Karras said, “next time we’ll try it another way, eh?”

And then, as if in silent communication, they began fucking him in earnest, pushing him back and pulling him forward, like he was a toy, a thing for their pleasure with no regard for his own. And yet his cock throbbed with every motion, was slick with pre-come and he keened deep in his throat and his hips writhed, tried to drive the cock inside him even deeper.

Karras let out a growl, then shoved his cock all the way to the back of Alain’s throat and said in a harsh command, “Swallow. All of it.”

He choked at the rush of fluid, but managed to swallow, all of it, and was rewarded with a hand on his cock, a rough stroking that pulled his orgasm from him and left him gasping, his face buried in the crease of Karras’ thigh. The hand returned to his hip, tightened almost cruelly and held him still as he was pounded. The slick sound of flesh slapping flesh quickened, then a low groan tore the air as he was thrust into for one final, trembling moment.

The tears came back when he was released and the man behind him pulled free with a careless slap on his backside, as if he was a horse being sent back to the stable after a long ride, he thought with a distant bitterness. He kept his head on Karras’ thigh all during the sounds of unhurried dressing and finally, the opening and closing of the door. Then Karras sat him up and undid the blindfold.

Karras tsked at the tear marks, and impatiently wiped them with his thumbs. His hands cradling Alains’ face, he said, “And what’s the third rule, hm?”

“Not to say anything,” Alain said dutifully. “Or else I’ll get the brand.”

“Good boy,” Karras said, and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

end


End file.
